


Bad idea ficlets

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Random Prompts, Randomness, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompts, dark fairytale prompts, ml salt, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: Basically these are little fic based off ideas I have but don’t really feel like continuing.Some end of cliff hangers, some do not....If you want to continue a piece please tag me so I can read it.....Chapter 2- ?Any chapter after is based off this https://miraculous-of-salt.tumblr.com/post/186319017222/dark-fairy-tale-prompts listEnjoy





	1. The future Chat

Marinette was having such a good week not even Lila could mess it up. Mrs. Busier announced that the class would be doing a choirs show for their parents, students could audition for a solo in one of the many songs. Marinette had gotten one of the solos, she was so happy and not even Lila could take it away. She worked hard to keep it, even with Lila attempts to steal it, on the day of the show it was still Marinettes.  
Almost everyone’s parents were there, only Adrien and Lila’s seemed to be absent. However Marinette wouldn’t let anything get her down today!  
As the class warmed up many parents came in to take their seats, most were there by the time the 1st song was played; it was clear they were coming in but most ignored it. Again the parents clapped and the next song was started; Adrien had a solo in this piece. However many students never looked up to look at the audience, they would only glance up at the teacher who was keeping time. The next song ended and the students turned their music, getting ready for the next piece. Lila shot a glare at Marinette, likely hoping she messes up but Mari just smiled and kept calm.  
The class soon began singing the song, it was not very fast or slow like the other, a perfect tempo for Mari. Footsteps were heard but most ignored them, thinking they were just another parent. Mari keep sing and was taking in deep breaths, she wanted to look the audience in their eyes when she sang her solo. She wanted to show them her confidence. So finally her part was about to come up, Mari sang the sweet melody of the chorus. Before taking in a big breath and looking up at the audience.  
Marinette let out the most horrifying scream.  
Everyone jumped in shock to stare at the girl, but she just pointed forward and everyone followed her eyes.  
Walking down the courtyard up to the stage was a man in black. He was obviously wounded by the way he limp and held his side. However it was crimson red that leaked out of him but an ebony black that almost blended in to his suit. That what he was wearing, it seemed to look like a leather suit, with some silver and green details on it. Then the man looked up.  
It was Chat Noir.  
He was older and under distress. He still had the same blond hair, however it was longer, and his signature green cat eyes. However his eyes just held pain and whatever black gunk was leaking out of him was coming out of his mouth as well.  
He let out a wet cough, more of the black sludge coming out.  
“...He...lp....Me” Chat chokes out before he eyes roll up.  
Whatever strength he had seemed to fade as he fell to his knees before hitting the floor. Everyone, students and parents stood their shock; Marinette seemed to snap out of it and ran towards the fallen hero. She quickly turned him on his back so hopefully he wouldn’t choke on anything. She immediately found the spot of trauma, on his left side leaking black goop. She took off her sweater and pressed it to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding or whatever this is.  
“We might need to take his ring off” Lila commented as the student and parents lost their shock. Marinette frown and was ready to put her hand over the ring, preventing the hero from losing his identity; however she looked at his hand.  
“Their no ring” Marinette comment out loud before picking up chats hand. Where the ring would normally be their was just a glowing ring through the suit. It glowed a neon green and cracks seemed to spread up the hero’s hand. Everyone just stood around in shock, at the now adult hero taking shallow breaths, trying his best to take in air.  
What happen to him?


	2. Creator and Doll (Marinette and Lila)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt submission ....  
> 🎎 I kinda wanna see Marinette as A and Lila as B. Where Lila wants to takeover the world and Marinette has to try and stop her/warn everyone. I’d be okay if you wanna take a crack! take on it (more than it already is) cause I can just see Doll!Lila with a giant doomsday machine.   
> I just change some things...

Marinette signed in her room once again, this was the fourth times this week she had been uninvited to hang out. Lila had taken away people attention so they never notice her stealing Alya phone to send Marinette a text. Which of course resulted in Alya yelling at her later for not showing up. God her life is messed up.  
Marinette made sure Tikki was asleep before grabbing a hidden compartments under her desk. Tikki thought Marinette magical abilities were from exposure to the miraculous. However that wasn’t true, she had magic for such a long time, it gaining strength everyday. Eventually she began working on a project something more lifelike, something to hold her powers so they wouldn’t lash out. Normal every year she has to add a little magic to make sure said project didn’t break or decay. But Marinette just had enough, she couldn’t deal with it anymore. Have her magic stored was not worth the daily hell she was going through.  
It’s a shame really, Lila was her most ambitious project.  
Finally the bell rang, Lila just wanted to get home to her absent mother, after all making up lies all day is exhausting. It’s weird she had left tired most of the day.  
“Hey Lila could you stay? I want to talk to you?” Marinette asked in a sweet voice. She was also smart enough to do it in front of people, so of course Lila had to agree.  
“Oh course Marinette” Lila said back in the same sweet voice, watching with a glare as people left the room. Finally the last person left and Lila dropped the charade.  
“Listen here you l-“ Lila threat was cut off by a hug. A hug that came out of nowhere leaving Lila stunned in silence.  
“I’m sorry” Marinette whispers before Lila snaps out of her shock and pushes the black hair girl back.  
“‘Your sorry’ for what? Maybe you just found that you should have play along! Ma- ouch!” Lila started to rant before being cut off by pain on her. She looked down to see a noticeable size gash in her arm, but that’s want the concerning part.  
Their was no blood.  
Just sand.  
Lila immediately put her hand over the gash to stop more sand from leaking out. She was losing feeling in her fingertips and arm. This could be right?! Normal people have blood! Nothing alive has sand it in! Lila mind was in a full on panic.  
“Like I said I’m sorry, but you have overstay you time” Marinette voice said now cold.   
“What did you-“ Lila started to scream walking towards Mari but just felt pain in her leg and tripped. She looked back to see her foot still on the ground separate from her body, sand surrounding it. Her leg became numb as more sand to leak out of the stump where her foot was.  
“What did you do?” Lila screamed out tears running down her face.  
“It not what I did, but what I didn’t do” Marinette said squatting down to get a better look at Lila. “I just didn’t renew the magic of your life”  
“What?” Lila asked shocked.  
“It’s a shame you were such an amazing creation. Such a pretty doll” Marinette said twirling some of Lila hair before standing back up and turning around.  
“Wait!” Lila screamed grabbed Marinette leg with her good hand. “You have to help me! Please!!”  
Marinette turned around with a smile.  
“You said it best yourself Lila ‘from this day forward we are at war’” Mari said pulling her leg, tearing Lila arm clean off, leaving more sand to leak out. Mari just walked to the classroom door ignoring the cries coming from the other.  
“Please Marinette help me!! I’m sorry! Please!! I don’t wanna die!!” Lila screamed hoping at this point she maybe just be able to get someone’s attention.  
Marinette walked to leave Lila on the ground. It became harder to breath and her vision began to get blurry.  
Her world fades to black.  
Then next morning, nothing was found of Lila Rossi, not even her ‘mother’ remember her. The only thing that confirmed her existent was a tiny Lila plushies that had looked like it had been torn up.  
Lying still in the middle of a classroom floor.


	3. Felix and Marinette (human and the Fae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt  
> 💄 - Muse felix makes a deal with a fae, Muse marinette, for eternal youth and beauty. However, the price is steep....  
> Enjoy

Felix wince as he walked into the fae home. He shouldn’t be here, every instinct is telling him to run but he can’t. Ever sense his father cast that blasted curse on the family he knew he couldn’t run, and it wouldn’t leave when he died. He had to find a cure a way to stop it, however that means one thing.  
He couldn’t die.  
He knows it would take lifetimes of studying before he could even understand the text to figure out what his father had done. So he turned to the one place he would go.  
The queen of the fae.  
She was said to be kind and sweet but other said she could be cruel and mischief. Felix didn’t know what to expect which is why he knew to ask for everlasting life and beauty; so even if he age he wouldn’t show it.  
“Who do we have here?” A female voice called out making Felix freeze. Little red balls of light seemed to come out of nowhere and surround Felix, next thing he knew he was kneeling in front of a large throne. He looked up to see the fairy Queen.  
Beautiful in her own right, her hair was a midnight blue while her skin had a reddish tint to it. Her outfit consisted of white robes while a crown was place on her head. She looked only to be 16 but Felix research says that Queen was over thousands of years old.  
“What brings you to my home traveler?” He queen said in a sweet voice but her blue eyes sparkled with spiteful glee.  
“I’m come to ask something” Felix said as he stood up “I’ve come to ask for immortality and everlasting beauty and I know you can give it to me” he demands.  
The queen stared at him before jumping off her throne and floating towards him, an unreadable expression on her face.  
“Most people that come for something at least have common sense to ask nicely” the Queen hissed out, which only cause Felix to smirk.  
“I read about your types. You pray on thoughs who need you, and you can only hurt someone who needs you” Felix explained his smirk still there.  
“And you don’t?” The Queen questioned as she circled him.  
“No I don’t. I can walk right out the door because I don’t need you” Felix states playing his character well.  
“Oh sweet heart we both know that’s a lie” The Queen said now appearing in front of Felix to bring a hand to his face “I can smell the curse that’s on you” She states with a smile.  
Felix faces drops at this.  
“A little boy with a curse from an idiotic father and brother. Holding the weight of many yet to come on your shoulders. And refusing to ask for help, asking for the stuff to let you look for the answer rather then take the chance to be left astray” the Queen said with a smile, Felix swallowed back some bile in his throat. No one was supposed to know his plan, however the Queen seemed to know everything.  
“I like you. Some I’m going to give you what you ask” She states turning around.  
“What’s the catch?” Felix asked before he could bite his tongue.  
“What catch?” The queen asked innocently.  
“Their is always a catch, and their always a price. I want to know what it is before I agree to anything” Felix states glaring at the Queen.  
“What a clever boy you are?” She said booping his nose “the price is rather simple. You are mine”  
It took Felix a while to process the works of the queen.   
“What does that mean?” He asked.  
“It means what it means. You are mine. I will join you on your little journey. However you listen to what I saw, you do what I say, you come when I call. You are mine” The Queen states with glee.  
“Even after I accomplished my goals?” Felix asked looking down, refusing to look the queen in the eye.  
“Yep. Mine for eternity” The Queen states with a smile. Felix thinks it’s over, weighting the pros and cons but honestly he has nothing else to live for.  
“Well if we’re spending eternity together. I can I have your name?” Felix asked looking up to face the queen. The fae Queen got a big smile on her face with lovable glee in her eyes.  
“Marinette”


End file.
